<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un droit by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313523">Un droit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [435]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Assault, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des choses auxquelles il faut réagir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [435]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un droit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne répondrai de rien.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Un droit</span>
</p><p><br/>Presnel n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé. Horrible. Il a honte de ne pas avoir pu agir sur le moment, il ne faut pas qu'il laisse ça se passer, c'est important pour eux-deux. Julian, son Julian, vient de recevoir une main au cul par un ou une des supporters du PSG en allant juste signer des putains d'autographes. Presnel est hors de lui, il n'a aucune chance de réussir à se maîtriser. Julian a l'air tellement neutre, comme si rien n'était arrivé.</p><p><br/>''Arrête Presnel, ne va pas créer un incident diplomatique pour ce pauvre incident.''</p><p>''Pauvre incident ? C'est une main au cul Julian ! Du harcèlement sexuel, une agression physique ! Ce n'est pas rien et tu ne devrais pas d'enterrer dans cette neutralité !''</p><p>''Ce n'est pas grave pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je suis toujours vivant et tout va bien !''</p><p>''C'est grave Julian ! Ça n'avait pas à arriver, et encore moins sur toi ! Nous n'avons pas à rester impassible.''</p><p>''Presnel...''</p><p>''Non, ça ne va pas. Tu aurais pu être blessé, ou avoir des traumatismes. Alors non Julian, je ne peux pas rester calme, je me dois de réagir, c'est aussi pour toi. Tu n'es pas une sorte de modèle pouvant être touché au gré de tout le monde quand ils le souhaitent. Tu es Julian, et ton corps t'appartient.''</p><p>''Merci Presnel.''</p><p>''Je le ferais jusqu'au bout bébé, pour défendre tes droits.''</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>